


The Cutting Room Floor

by sheraiah



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheraiah/pseuds/sheraiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtakes, deleted scenes, and perhaps the Gag reel from 'Out of Space and Time'. Little scenes that I couldn't resist writing but that did not work with the flow of the original story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween

Fic: The Cutting Room Floor: Outtakes and Deleted Scenes ch1  
Author: sheraiah  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything besides the plot, I wouldn't be slaving away in retail.  
Summary: Outtakes, deleted scenes and possibly the Gag reel from 'Out of Space and Time'.

 

 

Ooo

 

“Aaaargh! Damned, effing.....” Darcy stomped through the common area on her way to the kitchen.

 

“What's wrong?”Bruce asked, lowering the periodical he was reading to peer over his glasses at her.

 

“I hate my hair,” she huffed, grabbing an iced coffee out of the refrigerator. “The party is in less than an hour and I can't get my hair to stay up, let alone get all the damned flowers to stay in it.”

 

“You are wearing flowers in your hair tonight?” Legolas asked. “I did not think that was...hmmm...a thing...here?”

 

“Not usually, but this is a Halloween party so everyone gets to get their geek on. I'm going as a fairy.” She beamed and then frowned. “Maybe I should just be a sparkly vampire instead,” she groused.

 

“Real vampires only sparkle right before they explode,” Bruce deadpanned.

 

“Don't let Jane hear you say that,” Darcy cautioned. “Girl's a complete Twi-tard. Personally, I'm more a Buffy-type myself.” Bruce raised his fist and she fist-bumped him.

 

“Best episode: 'Once More With Feeling',” he said.

 

“Heard that.” She grinned at him. “Best road trip music ever.” He looked over his glasses again.

 

“I need a copy. I think the Other Guy stepped on mine.”

 

“You got it, Big Green.” She sighed. “I'm caffiened-up. Gonna go fight with my hair.”

 

“What are you trying to do with it?” Legolas asked.

 

“Put it in a bun and pin the flowers in it, I guess. I kind of suck at anything but ponytails.”

 

“You should braid it in a crown around your head and anchor the flowers to the braid,” he commented.

 

“Easy for you to say, Mr. 'I'm an elf so my hair is perfect',” she snarked, gesturing to the braids Legolas typically wore to keep his hair out of his face. “I can't do fancy braids on my own hair.”

 

“I might be persuaded to assist you,” the elf commented, a tolerant half-smile gracing his lips. She blinked, stopping mid-stride to stare at him.

 

“Name your price.”

 

“You have a cache of almond Snickers in your apartment.”

 

“How the hell did you..? Oh, never mind! You play spy games with the Wonder Twins. Fine, you can have half.”

 

“Done.” He grinned. “Go dress in your costume and bring your supplies for your hair back here.” She hurried off and Legolas hummed contentedly to himself. Bruce arched an eyebrow at him.

 

“You're good at that,” he commented. Legolas merely smiled.

 

 

Ooo

 

 

The rest of the team and significant others arrived just as Legolas was placing the last of the flowers in Darcy's hair. The effect was very becoming. He had braided her hair into a crown around her head, using hairpins only to secure the very end of the braid, and then he wove the flowers into the braid, securing each with a single hairpin. When he finished, she shook her head. Everything held. Jumping up, she bounced over to a mirror.

 

“Oh, wow! Dude, you can have all my Snickers for this one!” She bounced back over, standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Elf-boy! You're the best!”

 

“Half was the agreed upon price and you are most welcome,” he said, chuckling. He held up her wings, helping her into them when she nodded. “You look lovely, little one.”

 

“Thanks to you,” she replied. “See what Legolas did.” She twirled in front of Jane.

 

“Very pretty,” Jane said obligingly.

 

“I think you just lost about 50% of your 'Man Cred' there, Legolas,” Tony said, smirking and twirling the braids hanging from his goatee.

 

“I am curious as to why you would think that an elf would have any interest in anything called 'Man Cred',” the elf shot back smoothly, returning the smirk in kind. “And that is a wonderful Jack Sparrow costume, Tony.”

 

“Thank you,” the billionaire said, bowing. The elf's gaze moved to Pepper and he grinned.

 

“Miss Swan, I presume?” Pepper laughed.

 

“I had a hard time deciding between this,” she gestured at her replica of Elizabeth Swan's battle gear from the third installment of the franchise, “and the red dress from the first movie.”

 

“This suits you,” Legolas said, inclining his head to her. “The red dress would not have done you justice.” He turned to Thor and Jane who were resplendent in a blue frock coat and white breeches and a stunning gold ball gown respectively. “I do not know what your costumes are, but you both look wonderful.”

 

“Thanks,” Jane said, flashing a bright smile. “We need to watch 'Beauty and the Beast' sometime soon. It's amazing.” Legolas then turned to look at Clint and Natasha. The archer was sporting a tail coat, cloak, hat and a white mask covering half of his face. Natasha wore a white corset, petticoat and white dressing gown and had covered her red hair with a long, curly, dark wig. The elf grinned.

 

“The Phantom of the Opera and Christine Daae,” he said, a hint of triumph in his voice.

 

“Very good, Elf-boy,” Clint said, his smirk visible on the side of his face not covered by the mask.

 

Steve stepped into view then, clad in black with a black coat, black hat, and a red bandanna covering the lower half of his face. Upon seeing him, Bruce grinned ear to ear.

 

“The Shadow! Steve, you look great!” The super soldier tugged the bandanna down, his grin as wide as Banner's.

 

“Thanks! I wasn't sure anyone would know who I was.”

 

“Steve, please. You're in the presence of some of the biggest geeks on the planet. No way we wouldn't recognize the character,” Darcy said, laughing. “You look awesome, by the way. You're rocking the look.”

 

“Thanks. So, um, are you,” he said, shifting from one foot to the other.

 

“And on that note, we need to make like a baby and head out,” Tony said, turning to Legolas. “Look, this is the one time we could probably sneak you in if you want to go. Costume party, good camouflage and all that.”

 

“No, thank you. I have never been overly fond of parties. Besides, Bruce is not going either. I will keep him company.” He glanced at Bruce. “Did you not mention that there was something you wished to watch?”

 

“Uh, yeah, there's a,” he cleared his throat, “'Monsterquest' marathon on Discovery tonight.”

 

“JARVIS, record that for me,” Tony said. Pepper shook her head, a look of fond exasperation on her face.

 

 

Ooo

 

 

 

“Are you certain you do not mind missing the party?” Legolas asked, unwrapping an almond Snickers bar.

 

“Not at all,” Bruce stated emphatically. “Parties make the Other Guy twitchy. Besides, fringe 'science' is entertaining.”

 

“I do not understand this program. Why do they argue? Animals are very adept at hiding. Even elves might not encounter them if they truly wish to hide, particularly intelligent animals.”

 

“Well, that's the question, isn't it? I don't have an opinion on this one way or another; it's not my type of science. Although, given what I've seen over the last few years, I certainly wouldn't rule anything out.”

 

“Nor would I any longer,” Legolas agreed, biting into his candy bar. “Oh, I am going to miss chocolate once I return home!”

 

 

 

fin


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outtake from between ch1 and ch2 of Out of Space and Time.

Title: The Cutting Room Floor ch2  
Author: sheraiah  
Rating: T for language. Seriously, Tony REALLY has a potty mouth in this one.  
Summary: Outtakes, deleted scenes, and the Gag reel from 'Out of Space and Time'.  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything besides the plot, I wouldn't be slaving away in retail.

 

 

 

Ooo

 

 

Legolas shifted, unable to get comfortable. He had reached the stage of healing where everything hurt and it was impossible to rest. Not, he reflected, that he had done much else in the last several days. He huffed in irritation, partly at the situation and partly at himself. He had never handled boredom well. Had he been at home, or even in Minas Tirith, he would have escaped two days ago. Given his present circumstances, however, he deemed it prudent to behave himself and remain in the healing room he had been placed in, regardless of how easy it might be to escape. It would not do to be disrespectful to those who had aided him, before they even knew so much as his name, nor would it be wise to antagonize those with the power to confine him in truth.

 

He sighed, shifting again restlessly and wishing that Bruce would decide to visit. The Man was as kind as he was intelligent, answering Legolas' questions and keeping him company when he was not immersed in the work that Legolas had come to understand was all-consuming to not just Bruce but Tony as well. Particularly Tony. 

 

He saw the more brash of the two geniuses only about half as often as he saw Bruce, and at odd hours. Apparently, Tony rarely slept and only at odd times when he did manage it. The door opened then and one of the healers entered. Not Mistress Allen, she was not on duty this day, but a taciturn man with dark hair and dusky skin. Legolas knew it was petty of him, but the Man looked far too much like the Haradrim for his peace of mind and he could not help flinching when the Man touched him. This just made the Man frown and grip him hard enough to leave marks. Most of the time the elf managed to stifle any outward expression of pain, but this time the Man grasped a part of his wrist that bore wounds made by the rope he had been bound with and Legolas gasped, flinching hard.

 

The Man snapped something at him, but the translator did not pick it up. The elf stared at him in confusion, cradling his throbbing wrist to his chest with his other hand.

 

“I do not understand your words,” he said, hurt plain in his tone. The Man snapped again, this plainly an order. Legolas shook his head, gesturing to his translator. “The device is not on. Let me activate it so that I may understand your words.” 

 

The Man scowled, raising his voice this time and grabbing Legolas' wrist, squeezing painfully. The elf gasped, fighting his instinct to strike the Man. Suddenly, the grip was gone and the Man was slammed up against a wall, a furious Tony in his face and yelling. Legolas fumbled for the translator, touching the screen and activating it.

 

“..the HELL do you think you're doing, you fucking IDIOT? Who signed off on your medical licensing, the fucking Taliban? He doesn't speak English, you douche-nozzle! Did you even bother to check and see if his translator was turned on? You didn't, did you? Get the fuck out of here!” Tony shoved the healer toward the door, a look of disgust and contempt on his face.

 

“He's in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Stark. You're not calling the shots.” 

 

“JARVIS?” Tony spoke into his ever present device. “Send the security footage of this asshat abusing Legolas to Fury and Hill. Go ahead and send the part where I stopped him, too. Don't want him bending the truth to try to make himself look like the victim, do we?” He gave the medic a smug, shark-like grin. “I'm betting Fury won't be happy to see that footage, and he IS the one calling the shots. I'd be digging out my cold weather gear, if I were you. I'm thinking a tour of duty at the arctic circle might be in your future.” His expression turned icy. “Now get the fuck out before I fucking throw you out.” He glared at the medic as he slunk out the door. “JARVIS, is Bruce still in the lab? Good. Tell him what just happened. I want him to look Legolas over and make sure that fucktard didn't hurt him worse than he already was.”

 

“Tony.” Legolas' quiet voice made the billionaire turn to look at him. “My wrist is sore, but I think no more damaged than it was. Do not trouble Bruce, you have more than sufficiently resolved the issue.” He gave Tony a half-smile. “Thank you.” The Man shrugged.

 

“Let me see that wrist,” he said, settling on the edge of the bed and holding out his hand. Legolas gave an unhappy little sigh but placed his wrist in Tony's grasp. Very gently, Tony unwrapped the gauze. “It's bleeding again. That asshat is not coming back in here.”

 

“What happened?” Bruce burst through the door. “JARVIS said one of the medics hurt Legolas.”

 

“His wrist is bleeding,” Tony got up and Bruce slid into the spot he had been occupying. “That was as much as I saw. Asshat was twisting the hell out of his wrist.”

 

“What else did he do?” Bruce asked, eyes scanning Legolas' face.

 

“He was merely short with me and heavy-handed. He gripped my wrist harder than was advisable and placed undue pressure on some of my wounds, that is all.” The elf looked profoundly unhappy. “Truly, it caused me only a little discomfort.”

 

“Even a little was too much,” Bruce said flatly, his eyes flashing an odd green as he cleaned the wound and re-wrapped it. “Even if you had been a prisoner, that kind of treatment wouldn't have been right.”

 

“No, it would not have. At least, not without orders.” All three heads turned to see Maria Hill in the doorway. “Ramsey's having an interview with Director Fury even as we speak. He'll be lucky if he ever serves anywhere with indoor plumbing again after he finishes his arctic tour if the Director doesn't like what he hears.”

 

“Good enough for me,” Tony said, nodding in satisfaction. “Fury can smell bullshit ten miles off.” Hill nodded briefly to Legolas and left as silently as she had arrived. Bruce drew a deep breath and exhaled, his shoulders relaxing visibly and the green fading from his eyes as if it had never been. Tony gave Bruce an odd look before shaking himself. “Bruce, buddy, I think it's time to call it a day.” He walked over to the strange device on the wall, attaching a small disc to its side. “JARVIS,” he said into his device, “cue up the version of 'Adventures of Robin Hood' with Sindarin subtitles in Tengwar that I had you compile for me last night, please.” He glanced at Bruce and Legolas again, grinning. “Finish taking care of Legolas, Brucie. I'll be right back.”

 

The elf and the scientist exchanged puzzled looks. Bruce shrugged, by now used to Tony's sudden changes of direction, and asked Legolas a few more questions, checking for damage where the elf reluctantly indicated the medic had manhandled him. 

 

“What started all this?” Bruce asked.

 

“Truly, it is partially my fault.” The elf looked even more unhappy and uncomfortable than he had previously. “He resembles the Haradrim. I was not successful in controlling my reaction to him touching me. That, I believe, is what triggered his treatment of me.” He sighed heavily. “Bruce, his actions were wrong but so were mine.”

 

“Listen to me,” Bruce said with an intensity that caused Legolas to look up in shock. The scientist's eyes were slightly green again. “No one deserves what happened to you, not what happened before you left Arda and not what happened today. You're going to have residual effects from it. That's understandable. S.H.I.E.L.D. medics are trained to recognize things like that and to handle them without resulting to violence. That's why Tony got angry, and that's why I'm angry. You didn't do anything wrong.” He drew another deep breath, letting it out slowly. The elf saw the green tint fade from his eyes again. “He's just damned lucky that you have such a high level of control. If he'd done that with someone like Clint or Tony, he'd be picking his teeth up off the floor. If he was stupid enough to try it with Steve, he'd be a stain on the wall.” He gave Legolas a half smile. “Steve really doesn't like bullies. I imagine Tony's filled him in by now, just to make sure Fury follows through. He will, he doesn't like his orders not being carried out to the letter, but Tony doesn't trust him and never will.”

 

Tony returned then, arms laden with snacks, which he distributed evenly between Legolas, Bruce and himself.

 

“A movie isn't a movie without snacks,” he said, tearing open a bright blue package and biting into something that was both gooey and crunchy with apparent relish.

 

“Hey, why didn't I get any Rice Krispy treats?” Bruce protested. Tony grinned around his mouthful and threw another of the treats at Bruce, who caught it and tore it open. However, he broke it in two pieces, handing one to Legolas.

 

“Start the movie, J.” The billionaire settled into a chair on Legolas' left side and Bruce settled into one on his right. “Next time I'm sneaking beer and pizza in.” Bruce snorted, taking a sip of the sports drink Tony had brought for him before investigating his share of the snacks.

 

Legolas nibbled on the piece of the treat Bruce had handed him. It was sweet, sticky and crisp at the same time. He was not truly hungry, but he did not wish Tony to think that his efforts were unappreciated. Finishing that morsel, he examined the drink Tony had set before him. 

 

“Here,” Tony said, taking the container and lifting a small piece of metal on the top. The container hissed as the metal punctured the top. The Man handed it back to him and Legolas sniffed the contents. The scent was pleasant so he took a small sip. It bubbled on his tongue, startling him slightly, and then burned pleasantly all the way down his throat. The tangy flavor was pleasing, but not too sweet. “Good, right?” Tony asked. Legolas nodded, taking a deep drink. “There's more where that came from, and there's no caffiene in it so it's not on the naughty list.” 

 

“And it's not that diet garbage,” Bruce added. He looked Legolas over critically for a moment. “You could stand to put on a little more weight than you're currently carrying. I'm guessing you lost a fair amount recently.”

 

“Not so recently,” the elf admitted. “I have been thinner than I perhaps should be since the War.”

 

“We'll see what we can do about that,” Tony said firmly. “Now pipe down, the movie's starting.”

 

 

ooo

 

 

Four hours later, Ms. Allen walked into the elf's room, having been notified about the incident with Ramsey, to find another movie playing and Legolas curled up sound asleep in his bed, Bruce with his feet propped up on the side of the bed and his chin on his chest, just as deeply asleep as Legolas while Tony slumped in his chair, his head leaning against the back of the chair and also out for the count. 

 

She shook her head, grinning, and fetched two blankets to drape over the Avengers before closing the door quietly behind her.

 

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't fit with the flow of the original story. There is still a reference to Tony playing the movie mentioned in this scenelet for Legolas in Out od Space and Time. There are more scens that will appear as I have time to edit them.


	3. The Avengers do DragonCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Title: The Cutting Room Floor ch3  
Author: sheraiah  
Rating: T for language  
Summary: Outtakes, deleted scenes, and the Gag reel from 'Out of Space and Time'.  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything besides the plot, I wouldn't be slaving away in retail.

A/N: This is within the same universe but occurs after the events of 'Out of Space and Time'. Just an example of the random stuff that pops into my head. Plus I just got back from the event in the fic when I started this one. (author flies geek flag high)

 

 

Ooo

 

 

“It's a great idea. The best idea, in fact,” Tony exclaimed, gesticulating wildly.

 

“It's crazy.” Steve said flatly.

 

“When was the last time you went out in public without worrying that someone would recognize you as Cap? I'm telling you, this is fool proof!”

 

“Nothing is fool proof.”

 

“Okay, I'll give you that. But this is as close as possible to fool proof. You'll be surrounded by people dressed as superheroes, villains, and stormtroopers. No one will think for one second that you're really you.” Tony grinned slyly. “You could even dress up as someone else if you want. Like maybe, oh The Shadow? That was an awesome costume, give it a rerun.”

 

“I could.” He sighed heavily. “Do any of the others know about this?”

 

“Bruce does. He's been to this thing before. Before, before. And Barton was in the air duct when we were talking about it, so he and Natasha know, too.” He shifted from one foot to the other. “Come on, Steve. Live a little.”

 

“When is this thing?”

 

“Labor Day weekend. I've already got us hotel suites and memberships. We'll get there on a Wednesday, before any of the events start so we can play tourist if we want to, and we'll leave the following Tuesday morning. Fury already knows, and we asked the Fantastic Four and Xavier's people to cover for us, and they agreed so we're all set.”

 

“Okay, I guess I'm in then,” Steve sighed, admitting defeat.

 

“Great! It'll be fun, you'll see! This is the Geek Mardi Gras, Capsicle!”

 

“Does that mean girls will be lifting their shirts for beads?” the super soldier asked, a frown on his face.

 

“No beads required to see boobs at Dragon Con,” Tony crowed, cackling as he pushed off from the kitchen counter and headed towards the elevator. “On second thought, you should definitely dress up as The Shadow so your face is covered. Maybe no one will notice you're blushing.” Steve rolled his eyes, picked up his coffee mug and newspaper, and headed towards the Theater room to watch the morning news.

 

 

Ooo

 

“This is a pretty sweet suite,” Clint said, looking around and nodding. 

 

“Says you,” Tony retorted. “but it's got beds and a bar so it's not a total loss. And this hotel is the central one, plus it's the party hotel.” 

 

“I wondered why we only had two suites,” Bruce said, looking out the window at the city.

 

“Hey, even my money can't buy everything,” Stark protested, pouring himself a tumbler of bourbon. “The host hotels sell out nearly a year ahead of the con. I was lucky to get what I did. The ladies aren't bitching about it.”

 

“That's because they have the other suite and don't have to put up with us,” Steve commented, joining Bruce at the window. “I think I want to go to the Aquarium. It looks interesting.”

 

“They have whale sharks and manta rays,” Banner added, glancing over at the super soldier. “I'll go with you.”

 

“I'm up for anything, count me in,” Barton said, returning from checking out the bathroom.

 

“I wish to see these 'whale sharks' you speak of. I will go as well.” Thor said, stowing Mjolnir in the corner of the room. The thunder god was wearing jeans and a Batman t-shirt, and had his hair pulled back in a pony tail. Tony wore his typical black jeans and rock tee: Black Sabbath. Clint had a Dr. Horrible tee and frayed jeans on, while Banner deviated from his usual and was sporting a Big Bang Theory tee with jeans. They had managed to talk Steve into wearing t-shirt but he had stubbornly insisted on Apple Jack, much to Tony and Clint's amusement.

 

“What the hell, let's make it a party,” Tony said, knocking back his bourbon. “I'll ask the ladies if they want in. Pepper's probably going to want to go shopping, but she might decide to wait until after the Aquarium.”

 

ooo

 

The knock at the suite's door made Pepper look up from the suitcase she was unpacking. Natasha, lounging on the couch and perusing the room service menu, arched a brow in the direction of the door. Jane and Darcy, who had been checking out the bar, popped their heads around the corner.

 

“It's probably Tony,” Pepper said, walking to the door. A quick peek through the peep hole confirmed her guess and she opened the door. “Yes, Tony?”

 

“Do I need a reason, Miss Potts?” he asked, smirking at her.

 

“No, but you have one, Mr. Stark.” He laughed and gave her a quick kiss.

 

“Steve wants to got to the Aquarium and we decided to make it a group activity. Want to go with?”

 

“Oooh, Whale sharks, manta rays, seals and penguins!” Darcy bounced into the main area of the suite.

 

“Oh, my!” Tony deadpanned. “Plus, opportunity for you and Steve to ogle each other but not say anything.” She lightly punched him in the arm. “He's not going to make the first move. It's going to be up to you, baby girl.”

 

“I already figured that out, thanks Dad,” she returned, sarcasm dripping from her tone. “I was thinking this trip might be the perfect opportunity to do exactly that.” She moved close enough to touch noses with him. “So no interfering, Tony Snark. Got it?”

 

“I am Switzerland,” he said, putting on his most innocent expression and holding his hands up.

 

“Sure you are.” She looked at Jane. “Ya going, Boss-lady?”

 

“Sure. I enjoy seeing things through Thor's eyes.” Jane grinned, grabbing her purse. “Are we going now?”

 

“In a few minutes, as soon as the rest of our bags make it to the room. Pep?”

 

“I think I'd like to go. We can always hit Underground Atlanta afterwards. Would that be all right with you, Natasha?”

 

“Of course. I enjoy aquariums,” the assassin replied, rising gracefully from the couch and picking up her purse.

 

“Great!” Tony clapped his hands together. “Let's go see if our luggage has arrived and if it has, we'll take off.”

 

 

ooo

 

 

Steve stared wide eyed at the huge fish swimming above his head. Darcy moved to stand beside him, her eyes following the same whale shark as it passed above the glass over their heads.

 

“Amazing, aren't they?” she asked, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow, his arm bending automatically as she did so.

 

“Yeah, they are. I've never seen anything like this,” he replied, too preoccupied with the sights around them to be tongue-tied around her.

 

“I've been to a couple of other aquariums, but they weren't as awesome as this one,” she said quietly. “There's an observation area after we get off this conveyor belt where you can sit and just watch the fish for as long as you want.”

 

“I'd like to do that for a little while,” Steve said. “But we need to watch the time. There's still a lot we haven't seen.” He glanced down at her. “I know you wanted to see the penguins.”

 

“I do, but we'll be here for several days and there's an event here Saturday night for con attendees. I could come back then.” She smiled up at him.

 

“Or we could.” He returned her smile.

 

“Steve, are you asking me out?” Her smile grew.

 

“Yes, ma'am. Is it working?”

 

“Like a charm, soldier. It's a date.”

 

 

ooo

 

“Well, that was more fun than I would have expected,” Tony commented as they passed through the exit and headed towards their taxi van. “Who's up for food?” At the general consensus that dinner should be the next event the debate on where to eat began.

 

“I would make a suggestion, if I may,” Thor said. The thunder god seldom voiced an opinion during restaurant debates, largely due to the fact that he would eat literally anything. When encouraged to go ahead, he continued, “I wish to eat at 'The Highlander'. It was on the most informative show, 'Diners, Drive-ins and Dives'. I wish to try Jamaican Jerk Chili and Jalapeño Fritters.”

 

“Okay, Point Break, I guess it's past time you had a turn,” Tony said, looking around the group for agreement and receiving it. He leaned up closer to their driver. “The Highlander, please.”

 

ooo

 

 

“What time does registration open tomorrow?” Natasha asked from where she was draped lazily on the arm of the couch in the guys' suite.

 

“Ten, but we shouldn't have a problem. I got us Eternal memberships, shorter line and a couple more perks.” Tony lay on the floor with his head in Pepper's lap. “After that we can either explore some more or veg out until the concerts and parties start. Thursday isn't officially the start of the con, apparently, but there's still con stuff going on.”

 

“I have the panel schedule pulled up,” Darcy said from the chair nearest the window. “Oh, look, they have a Drum circle.” She turned the tablet so that Steve, who was sitting on the floor next to her chair, could see. “I used to go to the one near my college. It was a blast!”

 

“They have a Tolkien program track,” Steve noted as she scrolled slowly. “Look, they have a party on Friday evening.” He glanced around the room. “We should go.”

 

“Because of Legolas?” Bruce asked. “That's a nice thought.”

 

“But we leave if it's lame,” Tony added. “They have robotics panels, too.” Suddenly, Darcy snorted.

 

“They have kilt blowing.” Natasha's head turned and her eyebrows rose. Jane perked up.

 

“Really? We're going! Girls' outing!” Jane bounced off of Thor's lap to look over Darcy's shoulder. “When is it?” 

 

“What is this event?” Thor asked curiously. Tony laughed.

 

“They line up a bunch of guys in kilts, that's man-skirts to the uneducated or uncultured, and stick a leaf-blower under their kilts. How interesting it gets depends on what the guys are wearing under said kilts,” Tony explained. “It's traditional not to wear anything underneath, but if you look at the rules the competitors can't go commando for the the kilt blowing.” He glanced at Steve. “See, Spangles? I told you women are as bad as men.” Pepper smacked him lightly on the stomach.

 

“Stop teasing Steve. Besides, he's heard us talk often enough.”

 

“I traveled with a troupe of USO girls. Believe me, I've heard worse,” the super soldier said, a half smile pulling at his lips. Thor was frowning slightly at Jane.

 

“You wish to look under kilts?”

 

“I want to go be all smug because I already have better,” Jane said, settling into his lap again. She looked around the room. “What? I do!”

 

“The shmoopy, it buuurrrrnnns, precioussss!” Darcy quipped in her best Gollum voice. Steve snorted, stifling a laugh.

 

“You know, Thor, there will probably be a vendor selling kilts in the dealer's room. You could get one and enter the contest,” Tony pointed out.

 

“We all could,” Clint said, flashing the rest of them a decidedly evil smirk.

 

“Hell, yes!” Tony exclaimed, sitting up. “I'm wearing my Iron Man banana hammock under my kilt! Totally appropriate for the venue.”

 

“Totally did not need to know that's even a thing,” Darcy retorted, making an 'EEEwwww!' face.

 

“It's a prototype, “ the billionaire said, grinning.

 

 

Ooo

 

 

“I thought the con didn't start until tomorrow,” Steve commented as they exited the Sheraton after picking up their badges. The super soldier gestured to the pre-registration badge pick up line that wrapped around the block.

 

“Officially, it doesn't. Did I not say that this was Geek Mardi Gras?” Tony settled his badge, on the official con lanyard that he had also purchased, around his neck and took a good look at the people waiting in line. “Damn, that's a great Gambit costume!” He strode over and spoke briefly to the cosplayer before high-fiving him and returning. He grinned at Pepper. “What? I appreciate good workmanship. Besides, it takes some serious balls to put yourself out there. Anyone who cosplays deserves credit for it.”

 

“Well, we've got our badges. Now what?” Bruce asked, toying with his lanyard.

 

“I want to scope out the venue,” Clint said, settling his shades over his eyes. “I want to plot out where the panels I'm interested in are and the best way to get from one to the next.”

 

“I'll join you,” Natasha said, sliding on her own sunglasses. Tony shook his head.

 

“You're supposed to be on vacation.”

 

“We are,” Natasha replied, looping her arm through Clint's. The archer smirked at Tony before nodding sharply to the rest of them as he and Natasha headed up the street toward another of the host hotels. Jane and Darcy traded a look and Darcy nodded.

 

“Right. Come on, guys, Aunt Pittypat's Porch is calling your names. Giant wall of desserts, here we come. Want to come with, Bruce?” 

 

“Sure,” the scientist shrugged. 

 

“Cool beans,” Darcy said, giving him a grin and a wink. She and Jane led Thor, Bruce and Steve off in the direction of that restaurant.

 

“Ideas, Miss Potts?” Tony asked, grinning at her.

 

“Hmm, I think I can come up with some.” She tucked her hand in the proffered crook of his arm and they too sauntered off.

 

Ooo

 

 

 

Tony and Clint entered the suite laughing and Bruce looked up from his track schedule, arching a brow at them.

 

“You missed a good party, Big Man,” Tony said as he dropped into a chair. “Steve and Darcy are still down there. If for nothing else, this little trip was worth it to get those two off the sidelines and talking.”

 

“What is that on your badge?” Bruce asked, spying a green ribbon attached to Tony's con badge. Clint chortled.

 

“Apparently, there's a group called the DragonCon Over 40 Club. There were a bunch of them down in the bar. Fun group.” 

 

“Get off my lawn, Katniss,” Tony snarked good-naturedly. “I should have snagged a ribbon for Capsicle.”

 

 

ooo

 

 

“Holy crap, this is a lot of people!” Darcy muttered to Steve as they made their way through one of the skywalks connecting two of the hotels, otherwise known as a 'hamster tube'.

 

“At least we're moving and everyone's being more or less polite,” Steve replied, trying in vain to make himself smaller. “Where are we headed?”

 

“The art show. I thought you might like it,” she replied, half turning to grin up at him. He returned her grin briefly before reaching out to steady a young woman wearing platform shoes next to them who stumbled.

 

“Careful there, miss. Are you all right?” The woman nodded, flashing him a brilliant smile.

 

“Thanks to you I am. You know, you should cosplay Captain America. You'd be awesome.” She looked him up and down appreciatively, but briefly enough not to be offensive.

 

“Maybe next year,” Steve replied with a puckish grin. “I'm more into the old radio shows this year.”

 

“He does a fantastic Shadow,” Darcy chimed in.

 

“Very cool! Maybe I'll see you two around.” With a grin and a wave, she turned left as the hamster tube opened out into the lobby of the second hotel.

 

“Oh, wow!” Darcy exclaimed, carefully drawing Steve to one side so they weren't blocking the traffic flow. “Look at that Thranduil! He's awesome!”

 

“He's done a really good job of recreating the look from the movie,” Steve replied. “Really nice job.”

 

“I want a picture with him, do you mind?”

 

“Of course not. Let's ask.”

 

 

ooo

 

 

“The skill in creating these wondrous garments is astounding,” Thor stated, his eyes roving over the press of cosplayers in the open area next to the hotel's free standing bar. “I am, as always, impressed by the creativity of the people here.”

 

“I'd be a whole lot more impressed if they found a better place to hang out,” Jane grumbled, finding their path blocked by a group of people bent on capturing photos. “How are you doing, Bruce?”

 

“It's surprisingly similar to Calcutta, “ the scientist deadpanned. “I'm all right for now, but I would like to get to our panel.”

 

“It is one floor down, as I recall,” Thor said. “Perhaps there is another way to reach it?”

 

“Oh yeah,” a young man in a Spiderman costume said. “Yeah, just go back past the elevators and there's an escalator. It's easier to get to the lower levels there.”

 

“My thanks,” the Thunder god inclined his head. “May I have a photo with you before we go? That is an excellent costume.”

 

“Thanks! Yeah, sure thing. Let's go over there,” the young man pointed to an open area just past the big crowd. “What do you want: just posed together or an action shot?”

 

“Hmm, an action shot, if you please. I would act as if I were a villain that you were about to apprehend.”

 

“Awesome! Let's do this!” He started to get into position. “Hang on, would you mind getting a shot on my phone too? He's a big dude and this is going to look great!” He pulled a cell phone from a slim pouch at the back of his waist and handed it to Bruce. “Thanks!”

 

The pose was struck and suddenly, flashes were going off all around them. Thor and the young man gamely posed for several minutes until the Thunder god gallantly excused himself citing the need to get to a panel. He shook hands gravely with the young cosplayer before joining Jane and Bruce at the escalator.

 

“That was most enjoyable. Now I am very glad you insisted on bringing our Hallow's eve garb, Jane.”

 

“Somehow, I knew you'd enjoy the attention,” she laughed, smiling up at him. 

 

 

Ooo

 

 

“As if you needed an ego boost,” Pepper commented, giving Tony a smirk. 

 

“This is awesome! A gathering of Starks!” The billionaire's eyes were lit with glee. “The fact that there are Game of Thrones cosplayers included just adds to the awesome.”

 

“Dude, get over here! You're late.” A Ned Stark called, motioning Tony to join them. “Didn't you see the notice on the group?” Tony flashed Pepper a grin and bounded over to join them, prompting her to grin and shake her head indulgently.

 

“Sorry, I'm a noob. Not on the group,” he said, quickly kneeling down at the front.

 

“S'okay. The more the merrier. That's con for you. I'll give you the url after the shoot.”

 

 

 

ooo

 

 

“I have to say: this is a little weird,” Clint muttered to Natasha in Russian. 

 

“That?” she asked, gesturing at a group of cosplayers that included several versions of the two of them. “It's rather flattering.”

 

“I never expected to have people dressing up as me,: he switched to Tuareg.

 

“True. I blame Stark.” She smirked. “Where is our next panel?”

 

“Downstairs. Elf Choir.”

 

“You would.”

 

 

ooo

 

 

“Okay where are we headed after the costume judging?” Clint asked, dropping back into his seat after performing with the Elf Choir.

 

“Drum circle, but it's in this room after this is over.” Darcy replied. “Shhhhh! I want to see if that super sweet Thranduil won.”

 

“If he didn't, the judges are blind,” Tony remarked. “He nailed it. I'm also impressed by the Feanorionnath.”

 

“Yes!” Darcy fist pumped and began clapping and cheering.

 

“I'm glad he got it, he was a really nice fella.” Steve clapped right along with Darcy.

 

“Okay, let's go grab a bite to eat somewhere and then come back for the drum circle,” Clint said, grinning. “I vote Meehan's.”

 

“Irish pub? I'm in!” Tony said, jumping up.

 

 

Ooo

 

 

“Last dinner of con, ladies and gents! Let's hear it for the idea man because I know you all had a good time,” Tony said with a smirk, raising his wineglass as he stood at the head of the table on the evening of Labor Day and after the closing ceremonies of DragonCon. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, you do come up with a good idea once in awhile, give it a rest, Tin Man,” Clint said, raising his own glass.

 

“Thank you, William Tell. Okay, every tell your favorite part. Mine was the Middle Earth 1970's Dance Party. Steve?”

 

“The American SciFi Classics track. I really enjoyed the panels.” He lifted his glass. “Darce?”

 

“Hmmm, probably the Silk Road Expo. I think I'd like to learn to belly dance. I took a couple of classes they offered. It's fun. What about you, Bruce?”

 

“Rocky Horror,” the scientist said, ducking his head a little and grinning. “Lips Down on Dixie does a good job of it. What about you, Clint?”

 

“Elf Choir. What? It was fun! And the filking.Tash?”

 

“I enjoyed the Masquerade. What about you, Jane?”

 

“Definitely when Thor and I cosplayed Belle and Prince Adam. The kids' reactions were priceless! If we do this again, we have to do a Beast costume for Thor,” the petite astrophysicist exclaimed. “Thor, what did you like best?”

 

“I cannot choose. I enjoyed all of it. What of you, Lady Pepper?”

 

“Watching Tony get owned by the pint sized Iron Man cosplayer. I wish I had filmed it.”

 

“Your regard for my fine sensibilities is touching, Pep.” He gave her a mock scowl before leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Okay, here's to the greatest con in the country, no Barton, SDCC can blow me, DragonCon is the best.” They all toasted and Tony sat back down. “So, barring any world crises, who wants to do this next year?”

 

 

 

The End, for now!

 

 

A/N: DragonCon Over 40 Club is an actual group and the slogan is 'Get Off Our Lawn!' I'm a proud member since it's inception. The Thranduil cosplayer mentioned is my friend Josh, yes the one responsible for the wickedly funny Thranduil cosplay music video. And yes, he really is that sweet a person. Any other resemblances might or might not be intentional. You know what they say: What happens in Vegas might stay in Vegas, but what happens at DragonCon ends up on YouTube!

 

 

 

ooo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn't resist this, but it didn't flow with the original story. I have a bunch of outtakes from 'Out of Space and Time' that I plan to post here.
> 
> I'm a costumer geek, as are my children. My ten year old son has costumed as The Phantom of the Opera, Indiana Jones, Frodo, Anakin Skywalker, Harry Potter, Peter Pan, the Wolfman, Dracula, the Mummy, Zombie Batman, and he will be costuming as the Shadow at a scifi convention this weekend. My fourteen year old daughter has costumed as Max from 'Where the Wild Things Are', Buffy, Leia Organa, the Corpse Bride, Moaning Myrtle, Christine Daae, Franklin the turtle, Princess Anankah, Jane from Twilight, Medusa, and Galadriel. My main costume is Gimli, son of Gloin, for the Dragon Con parade every year since 2006, but I have also costumed as Lexi Dio (a very obscure Star Wars character, I liked her costume), a Hobbit lady, a female dwarf, Eric Draven (when I was much thinner), and so many others that I can't remember them all. Either I or my ex-husband have made the majority of the above costumes, some of them completely by hand as in the case of our daughter's Max costume and her Franklin costume (my ex on both those). So, you see why I had to have some fun with costumes and our favorite heroes.


End file.
